Why the Ninjasaurs attacked the Forest of Death
This includes crucial war details from the war between the Ninjasaurs and the Empire. For more information, click here. The Letter Dear Walt, grandmaster of the Ninjasaurs, We have cake in the Forest of Death. ~Antonis The Consequences The Forest of Death was invaded by the Ninjasaurs, who were searching for the cake, and destroyed in the process. False Sender? I, Grandmaster Walt, have contacted Antonis Mage in person, and he told me he never sent a letter of such sorts. The question remains, who did ''send it? Note by Antonismage: I want to say to everybody out there that in my country justice is above all. Our rules want justice. And even our laws (which may seem cruel) seek for justice. So I will ask anyone out there: Who sent that letter? Because, my people want justice. The ''Real ''Reason:Category:Rais-Wiki-Land The great Lord Endorian, Cackling Shadow was able to capture the ''real ''mischief-maker of this whole mess: Calibrie and his lover, Meaunau, two magician-pixie and magician respectively that had helped destroy two ancient races and were still looking for some trouble. (Residents of the old Trintri-Niiv Woods - present day MK's Forest.) Lady MK gives her thanks to the interdimensions-conqueror for his help in having prevented what could have been the worst war in the history of all dimensions. (In an ironic turn of events) What happened to Calibrie? Lady MK, in her anger, destroyed the two in a rare case of hybridization of all her three forms, the energy and magic emanating from her so great as to having overwhelmed the latter. They are now banished to the Realm of Nothingness, after especially asking the Duchess Beifong to help her. Consequences: As a result of this all, Lady MK contacted her father, Lord Ninjasaur, in Ninjasaur Dojo and urged her father to sign a peace treaty with the Empire. The pact was signed within minutes, whose prime - and sole - witness was the Leader Antonis from the Empire's side, and Lady MK from the Ninjasaur's. Points of the Treaty: The points drafted by Lord Ninjasaur, and Queen Steph with King TUW of the peace treaty states that: # Lady MK help bring life back to the Forest of Death and help remove all the evil pollution as she does in her own lands. # People lost in MK's Forest returned, just as blood money paid of all the Ninjasaurs killed by the Empire. # Necromancers be not a nuisance to the Ninjasaurs. # Timeline reversed to its proper place by Lady MK. Major points of the Treaty: The important, note-worthy points of the pact were: # Ninjasaur States will remain independent from the mainland Empire. # The Empire is '''not '''to interfere in the matters of Ninjasaurs'. # Ninjasaurs will not attack the Empire. # Unless confirmed by the leader/monarch of either kingdom, no anonymous or doubtful letter be acted upon. After the War After the signing of the peace-treaty, life returned to normal in Rai's land and peace thrived for many centuries hence. Ninjasaurs retreated to their own lands, seldom seen by any of the Empire leader except for the annual dinner hosted in Elsa's palace or Elven Island. An era of peace: You might be wondering what happened to everyone, aren't you, O! Curious Wikireader! The Empire: Leader Antonis: * Continued ruling his domain which thrived and swelled in population. * Dirty Valley became more popular than ever for every witch and wizard. * Necromancers built nice, evil-based communities which will protect the Empire from future wars. Queen Stephanie and King TUW: King TUW: *King TUW decided it would be best to let the war end on its own, if possible. Queen Stephanie: *Queen Stephanie decided that any future wars must not touch the capital and that anyone who tried to attack their land would be disposed off. Ninjasaurs Grandmaster Walt *Spent the last of his years writing and translating stories, which were always remembered by the children of the Empire. *Made a cake factory, so he could eat as much cake as he wanted. *Reality-warped Ninjasaur Island and Ninjasaur Dojo Island into friendly, lazy and peace-loving islands. *After he aged backwards, he entered a spiritual state of enlightenment, thus being accepted into the Happy Cake Grounds. His death was mourned over by his allies, but just as soon, he was nothing but a faded memory. (Except his daughter, who always remembered and celebrated his death anniversary.) Lady MK: * just sat on tree branches playing her dad's flute. * wanted to demolish the stupid cake factory her dad loved more than her but let it be. (renamed ''Walt's Super Cake-saurs, popular all over the Empire.) *Always wondered what happened to the great warlord, having quite some fascination with the crazy guy who gave her such huge trouble for reversing the time-change. (No people, she didn't like him like that! -_- :p) The Endorian The War Lord Cackling Shadow *Disappeared, along with his vast territory, shortly after apprehending Calibrie, leaving a massive inland sea, now known as the Endorian Sea, in place of his territory *The most commonly accepted theory is that he has gone home to Endor, and still ventures out waging war on the Multiverse with the other Endorians from time to time. *Whether or not he shall ever be seen in Rai's-Wiki-Land remains to be seen